


The Lust Light.

by HotAlienRobots



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Group Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rodimus is a big slut, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Interfacing, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotAlienRobots/pseuds/HotAlienRobots
Summary: How dare he. How dare he strut around the ship like that, with his beautiful, sleek, sexy frame. Some of the crew members want him badly and Rodimus is more than happy to comply, after all, he is a bit of a slut.





	1. Drift.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't come here looking for feels or fluff, there's not much but there is LOTS of sex. Lots of pairings, tags will probably get changed when I add more but the ones up currently are the ones I'm planning. Happy for suggestions :)
> 
> Sorry for any pairings that people don't like, but I was just aiming on putting Rodimus with pretty much everyone. I'll name the chapters after who is it with Rodimus so you can skip any you don't like. Also this is me trying to get better at writing porn so bare with me!

Drift was watching carefully. Rodimus was none the wiser to being spied on, rubbing down his whole frame in his personal wash rack. Sure he'd invited Drift over, but for catching up over a film, nothing else. Yet as Drift had let himself in like Rodimus had told him he could, he'd heard the trickle and intrigue had pulled him over to where the door was still open. It wasn't as if there was anything explicit to see but the sight of Rodimus caressing his whole frame had made Drift's engine purr a little in appreciation.

Drift had always thought his friend was beautiful and once upon a time they had been closer than most, but since he'd had Ratchet, he'd been more than happy with his interfacing life.

So why now, was he aching to push Rodimus against the wall of the wash rack and slide his spike into him hard, grinding their frames together, making dents in his hips as he gripped them tightly.

Too lost in his thoughts and oogling the long, lean legs, he didn't notice that there were optics on him.

“Drift?”

It was way too late to reign in his field that was screaming _lust_ and _arousal_ and so Drift merely grinned, trying to play it off as nothing much. Rodimus was quirking an optic ridge.

“Enjoying the show?”

Drift shrugged nonchalantly, “you left the door open.”

“Uh-huh.” Rodimus shut off the wash rack, “I wasn't expecting you yet. Oh well, nothing you haven't seen before.”

Rodimus started to dry himself off and Drift still couldn't tear his gaze away. As he reached up to dry off his spoiler, he felt the towel gently tugged from his grip, and gentle strokes applied to it. He dimmed his optics, it felt good to have someone touch him, it had been a little while, and especially when that someone was Drift. His hands had always touched in the right way and he couldn't help but think of their past interfacing sessions.

His optics brightened as he felt his engine give a little rumble, and then Drift was laughing lowly at his shoulder.

“I'm not the only one enjoying it, huh?”

“You know if you touch me there I go all…”

Rodimus shrugged. Drift stopped touching his spoiler and there was a jolt of disappointment when he remembered it was Ratchet that would be the one easing away the lust in his friend.

Drift slipped a hand around onto his midsection, tentatively stroking whilst his other came to rest on his chest, just above his spark.

“What are you doing?” Rodimus laughed, “it's not funny to get me all riled up when you know I don't have anyone to 'face.”

“Don't you?”

Drift nuzzled into his neck cables and Rodimus let out a soft grunt. He was so torn, he knew he should put a stop to it, because this part of their lives was over, but it was Drift. Gorgeous, sleek, glossy Drift pressing into his back.

“Drift,” Rodimus whispered, “we can't. I know you have Ratchet-”

There was another low chuckle.

“And Ratchet knows I'm insatiable, and he knows we have a history. He'll understand.”

There was a small thought that crept into Rodimus' processor which was _will he though_? Before he felt Drift drag his hand down onto the front of his interface array and the thought evaporated. All he could think of was Drift, being just that little bit rough, that little bit demanding and he was lost.

Ratchet could wait. He was sure that if he was upset, there was something they could do to make it up to him.

He turned and caught Drift into a long, hard kiss, embracing him hard and feeling the heat between them. That spurred Drift on and he pulled Rodimus’ hips into his, pushing himself insistently against him, his spike aching for release against his plating. The two mechs were so in tune that Rodimus knew what Drift needed and pulled away to drop to his knees.

Drift's spike was barely uncovered and it was engulfed by Rodimus’ mouth, warm and soft, and when he looked down, there were blue optics staring up at him. The white mech groaned and enjoyed all of the licks and sucks and strokes of his spike, and the way when Rodimus groaned, it hummed against him.

Part of Drift wanted to grab Rodimus’ helm and fuck his mouth, but he knew if he could just wait, he could slid his spike into an exquisitely tight, wet valve instead.

He pulled Rodimus' up, kissed him hard again and then searched for his open panel, probing two digits against the soft, puffy lips that were slick as he knew they would be. Rodimus tipped his helm back with a moan and Drift took the opportunity to nip against his neck. He plunged his fingers in and out of Rodimus’ valve, pulling one of his legs up to give him better access and it didn't take long for the flame coloured mech to tremble against him.

Drift was done with the teasing, he was done with not hearing Rodimus roar with pleasure, and so he picked him up and pushed him up against the wall, shoving his spike into him roughly. He thrust into the soaking valve hard, eliciting all sorts of arousing noises from Rodimus. It only drove Drift more wild and he started to bite Rodimus, little nips across his collar plating and up onto his neck. In return, Rodimus dug his fingers into Drift's back, fingering transformation seams roughly.

They were furious with passion, Rodimus’ moans growing in crescendo as he raced towards his overload and he clenched at Drift's spike, calipers grinding down hard, trying to milk it for all of its transfluid. The guttural moan down his audials as Rodimus overloaded caused Drift to ram his spike to the hilt and fill him up with his fluid.

But he wasn't quite done yet.

Rodimus felt Drift move him, but he was so limp against him, still groggy with the hard orgasm he'd had he wouldn't have protested even if he could. Still impaled, Drift moved them over to the berth, and he gently lay Rodimus down, withdrawing himself. Rodimus was about to online his gaze and make an offhand remark when his pleasure receptors jumped back to life.

Drift's glossa was so very softly tracing the folds of his valve, still sensitive and puffy from arousal. He lapped up their joint fluids steadily, occasionally probing further with his glossa and then he would offer a hard lick against the node that had so far been abandoned.

This time when Rodimus overloaded, it was less ferocious, he was merely coaxed to the edge and guided down by Drift's gentle ministrations. He moan softly and sweetly, brushing his hands against Drift's finials.

When they were both spent, Drift lay down beside him, stretching his long legs over Rodimus.

“So, what smart aft remark were you going to make?”

“Huh? I dunno,” he slurred, “probably something witty.”

Drift offlined his gaze too and grumbled, burying his face against the pillow. He was tired now and he just wanted some time to recover, and he knew Rodimus wasn't one to say no to a post interfacing nap.

“Save it for next time.”


	2. Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So does Ratchet find out about Rodimus and Drift's little romp? 🤷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to write for again, I lost the will for it a little but I knocked this up super quick today when I saw I had a comment asking for more. Here you go, hope it's okay, like I said it was written super quick but we all need more robot porn so 👌

"You." 

Rodimus' plates bristled at the tone being used on him. He offlined his optics and exvented shakily, trying to decide what he was going to go with to explain himself, because there was no other explanation for Ratchet turning up on the bridge whilst Rodimus was alone. 

Turning, he plastered on a grin and held out his hands. 

"Ratchet, what can I do for you?" 

The medic slammed his palm against the door lock as he stepped up towards Rodimus, his face pulled into a stern frown and no hint from his field at all. Rodimus cleared his intake and raised his helm defiantly. He'd go down swinging. 

"You think it's funny do you?" 

"Umm?" 

Rodimus looked bewildered. Ratchet closed the gap between them until they were only inches apart. His hand went into his subspace and he pulled out a datapad, thrusting it forward. 

"You added to my inventory request,  _ kisses better _ ." 

With a snort, Rodimus relaxed. So this wasn't about fucking Drift, it was about something a little less devious. 

"Ah, yeah, well, Drift encouraged me." 

"He did, did he?" 

Rodimus nodded and Ratchet searched his face for a moment. Seemingly satisfied, Ratchet slid the datapad back into his subspace without taking his optics away. 

"I see." 

Just when it seemed Ratchet was going to leave, he leaned in closely, catching Rodimus on the shoulder. He used an even sterner voice than the one he had as he first entered, and it sent a chill down Rodimus backstrut. 

" _ Did he encourage you to take his spike too? _ "

"Ah, um,  _ that _ !" Rodimus tried to back up, "that was… was…" 

He bumped against a chair and Ratchet closed the gap again, until their frames were pressed against each other, the flame coloured mech's one heating with the tension of the situation. He had to lean back onto the chair to steady himself, grinning sheepishly.

"Ratch I can explain, it was just-" 

"Enough out of you, do something better with that mouth of yours." 

Surprise flickered across Rodimus' face as Ratchet pushed down on his shoulders, but it was wiped off quickly as he was optic line with the medic's panel. He looked up at Ratchet who smirked just slightly. 

"Or are you not feeling so slutty now?" 

Rodimus bit his lip and let out a soft moan under his vents as his panel grew uncomfortable. With a chuckle, Ratchet released his spike. That only made Rodimus groan even louder and trail his hands down to his panel, releasing his spike too. 

"Well? I can walk away and go use this on Drift, bend him over until he's begging to overload, I bet you'd love to watch that right? Drift crying out on my spike." 

Unable to help himself, Rodimus started to touch his spike whilst not taking his optics from Ratchet. The mech chuckled in reply, his own optics sparkling. 

"Just like everyone says, you're a  _ slut _ ."

"I just appreciate a nice spike when I see one." 

Rodimus ran his glossa over the head of Ratchet's spike, making him shiver with pleasure. With a grin, Rodimus took the whole length into his mouth and intake, just to prove how much he did appreciate it. 

One hand on his own spike, stroking hard, Rodimus gripped the base of Ratchet's so he could suck and lick and swirl his glossa all over his thick length, humming as he did. Ratchet let out a series of soft, appreciative noises, trailing a hand lazily onto the back of Rodimus' helm. 

"Tell me, who has the better spike?" 

Rodimus pulled off briefly, "you, obviously, because it's in my mouth right now." 

Ratchet wiped the smug grin from his face by pushing him back onto the spike, taking both of his hands to hold onto Rodimus' helm. He started to thrust his hips with Rodimus' sucks and tipped his helm back as his charge grew, eager for his overload. 

"Oh c'mon Ratch, gimme what you've got, I-" 

With a growl, Ratchet pulled Rodimus back onto his spike and started to thrust harder, watching his spike disappear in and out of Rodimus' mouth. His overload hit him and he thrust all the way into Rodimus' intake, giving him no choice in taking everything he had.

Rodimus' hand moved quickly on his own spike, muffled moans around Ratchet's spike and his own overload was triggered as swallowed down all of the transfluid. 

Sighing heavily, Ratchet pulled out a chair and collapsed down into it. Rodimus went to get to his feet but he was caught once again by the shoulder. Propping one leg up onto the desk, Ratchet gave Rodimus a view of his glistening valve and it made his vents hitch. 

"You're not done." 

With a soft mewl, Rodimus nodded and shuffled between Ratchet's legs. Licking his lips, the flame coloured mech dipped his helm and ran his glossa over Ratchet's slick outer lips, savouring the taste. Shifting in the chair to give him more access, Ratchet tipped his helm back against the headrest and let out a soft sigh, enjoying Rodimus putting his mouth to good use. 

"I knew you had a smart mouth, I just didn't realise it was in more than one way." 

"Let me guess, Drift told you?" 

Rodimus dived back in, wriggling his glossa into Ratchet's valve whilst bringing a hand up so he could rub his anterior node. The answer he got was a loud groan and a hand around the back of his helm again.

Determined to give Ratchet another good overload, Rodimus used all the tricks he knew to make him even wetter and his hips buck up as he asked for more. He buried his face in and licked with fervour, pushing Ratchet's legs apart so he had all the access he needed. 

Ratchet overloaded fast but still Rodimus didn't stop, licking and sucking and inserting his glossa. By the time Ratchet was racing for his next overload, Rodimus' face was a mess and he pulled away briefly to kiss him, letting him taste himself. Ratchet shoved him back down quickly, twitching his hips impatiently. 

Rodimus used broad long licks as he rubbed Ratchet's node, and suddenly his face was being pressed into his valve insistently. Ratchet let out a long, loud moan that would surely catch someone's attention but neither of them even thought about it right then. 

When Ratchet finally let Rodimus go, he was panting hard and struggled to lift his helm back up. 

"Out of smart things to say, Ratch?" 

Rodimus grinned as he licked his lips lewdly, and Ratchet could only roll his optics as he closed his panel. He rose with a pat of Rodimus' shoulder and started towards the door, pausing in the doorway. 

"I'm just going to say, you better clean up the mess you made, before Magnus catches you." 

With wide optics, Rodimus looked down at the transfluid splattered over the floor and still dripping from his spike. 

"Ah fuck." 


	3. Magnus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Rodimus thinks he can take a well deserved break, his paperwork catches up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters aren't particularly long. This is me trying to practice writing smut and it's just instant gratification 😂 I mean feel free to complain about that but 🤷

No sooner had Ratchet left, Magnus was walking in holding a datapad, barely paying attention to his surroundings.

"Rodimus, I hear that Ratchet was looking for y-"

His optics finally clapped on Rodimus, kneeling on the floor with his spike out, dripping on the floor. With a big grin, Rodimus tried to play it off and held out his arms with a shrug.

"He found me."

Rodimus was pretty sure that Magnus was about to blow a gasket over the mess and decided he needed to turn the tables somehow before he got subjected to a rant that only the enforcer of the Tyrest accord could manage. He flashed his optics a few times and tilted his helm.

"I can clean it up, if you'd like me to."

Magnus still hadn't moved, merely watching on, mouth in a tight line. With another grin, Rodimus shuffled back on his knees and leaned over the drips of transfluid on the floor. He met Magnus' optics as he lowered his helm and licked them up off the floor.

"Rodimus! That is… totally… unacceptable behaviour!"

"You sure?" He lapped up another drop, "you want the mess cleaned up right?"

He sat back and trailed a digit down his spike, gathering more of the transfluid that had dripped down and he slowly raised it to his mouth. With optics closed, he sucked on the digit with a moan, then moved his hand back down to do it again.

Magnus was transfixed, and his valve was leaking behind his panel. Nervously, he cleared his intake and glanced behind at the door. Rodimus thought he was about to lose his chance to take Magnus on at work so he moaned even louder. That spurred the blue mech into action and he moved to lock the door, placing the datapad haphazardly onto a desk.

"You better, ahem, clean all of that up."

"Oh, for once I'm going to follow your request."

Rodimus onlined his optics dimly and sucked on his digit, staring straight at Magnus' panel. Shyly, he released just the cover over his valve and took the chair that Ratchet had been sat in, giving him a good view of a messy Rodimus. His fans were roaring loudly, he was obviously entranced by the display and so he snuck his hand down to his valve, teasing himself lightly.

"Oh Mags, I've never known you to like a mess before but you're enjoying this."

Magnus vented shakily, "don't say a word to anyone."

With a flash of his optics, Rodimus moved so he could sit on the desk, giving Magnus an even better view. He parted his legs to show his leaking valve and Magnus bucked his hips up against his hand, groaning lowly.

"Oh you like my messy valve too? You should have seen it when Drift was done with me, but then he licked me clean."

That caused Magnus to moan again, his chest heaving with the pleasure rising up in him and his expression pulled into a picture of desperation. His optics didn't leave where Rodimus was collecting fluid and lubricant from his spike and valve then licking his digits clean, and it was driving Magnus wild. He plunged his digits in and out of his valve, chasing his overload frantically and his other hand moved to rub his node too.

"Looks like you're all messy yourself, tsk tsk, and we expected better from you."

Rodimus rubbed a hand over his slick valve, playing with the lips and swiping his node occasionally, just enough for him to moan softly.

Magnus hit his overload hard and fast, biting his lip to stop as much noise coming from his vocaliser and he curled over onto himself. He slumped back into the chair with a shaky exvent and offlined his optics.

But Rodimus wasn't done with teasing. He managed to pull the chair just a little closer to the desk with some help from a still limp Magnus and put his pedes up onto the armrests. He lay himself back onto the desk, propped up on his arms and looked at Magnus down between his legs devilishly.

"Go on, make me a mess, I'll clean it all up, I promise."

In disbelief, Magnus looked between the mech's optics and his valve. In invitation, Rodimus wriggled his hips a little and Magnus couldn't help but reach out and plunge two digits straight in. With a low keen, Rodimus lifted his hips from the desk.

"Oh yeah, that's it, please make me _so_ messy."

Magnus stifled a moan under his vents and started to move his digits, admiring how Rodimus took them so easy, his valve still leaking with lubricant. Daringly, he slipped another digit in but that only made Rodimus even noisier. He moved his hand faster, but it was obvious Rodimus was up for more.

Slowly, he added the fourth digit.

Rodimus threw back his helm and shrieked with the pleasure, his legs starting to tremble. Through the haze of his lust he managed to find his vocaliser.

"More, more, more!"

After he'd worked the fourth digit in satisfactorily, Magnus paused and added his thumb. Rodimus wasn't even saying words any more, just mewls and moans of pure pleasure. Gently, Magnus moved his hand in and out a few times before curling his fingers and tucking his thumb in, Rodimus' valve swallowing his whole fist. The flame coloured mech overloaded hard but through his pants, he choked out.

"Don't stop fuck fuck fuck, please don't stop, fuck me!"

Magnus began to move his fist and didn't stop until Rodimus had overloaded so many times he was limp on top of the desk and his vocaliser was staticky. With a groan at the fist being removed, Rodimus onlined his optics lazily and found Magnus leaning over him.

"You said you would clean up your mess, and I suggest you do so."

Even though he was totally spent, Rodimus was true to his word and sucked and licked every part of Magnus' hand until it was clean. When the blue mech was satisfied, he patted Rodimus' leg and cleared his intake.

"I trust that the reports you owe me will be completed, otherwise I may have to find you again, and I'm not sure how much more you could take."

Rodimus waved his hand lazily in the air and curled himself up on the desk.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you…"

Magnus left Rodimus to doze lightly on the desk, and when he dreamed it was of several mechs looming over him, hands travelling his frame.


End file.
